BubblesBoomer?
by sk8rgirl709
Summary: Bubbles the sweetheart? or Brat the troublemaker? who will Boomer choose! well read to find out. rated t for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-the new boy

(Brat's P.O.V)

I walked into science class and took a seat near the back. I rolled my eyes when Bubbles walked in and took a seat in the front and center. I grinned when my friend Alexis walked in and sat next to me. "Hey" she said pulling her headphones out. "Hey" I said back. I looked down at my outfit. Royal blue tube top, black mini skirt, fingerless fishnet gloves and black boots. Alexis's outfit was a red mini dress and black pumps.

I am Brat Plutonium. Me and my friends rule the school. We are the trouble makers who hate Bubbles Utonium and her two sisters Blossom and Buttercup. We are the girls who party hard and break the rules.

My teacher Mr. Electric walked in with a boy I never saw before. He was tall had blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He was also well built. Overall he was really cute. "Class this is out new student Boomer Jojo" All the girls were drooling over him, but who could blame them? He was so hot. "Boomer take a seat next to Bubbles" he continued. My blood began to boil. This was so not fair! Bubbles the bitch always gets the guy! Boomer sat next to Bubbles and she smiled at him. He started blushing. Grr…. That did it! Boomer will be mine and there is nothing that bitch can do tom stop me…

(Bubbles's P.O.V)

Wow! This is the best day ever! First I am cheerleading captain and now a really cute guy is my lab partner! "Okay now everyone start working on your experiment" Mr. Electric said. I pushed the two magnets together and wrote down some notes. "want some help?" I asked Boomer. "thanks. I am not the best in science" he said. I smiled "that's okay! I know how you must feel being the new student" I said. That was the truth. I started school here last year. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Out of the corner of me eye I could see Brat glaring at me. I sighed and went back to work. _Why does she hate me so much? I did everything to be nice yet she still despises me…_

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GG! The sound of the bell snapped me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. "Bubbles may I speak to you for a moment?" Mr. Electric said. "sure" I replid. I looked up at him. "bubbles the reason I put you with Boomer is because he has been trough a lot. So I want you to be there to support him. Do you think you can do that?" he asked. "Okay. But if you don't mind my asking what did he go through?" I asked. "well he lost his parents and has been bullied a lot. The only people he has are his two brothers Brick and Butch" he said grimly. Awwww! Poor Boomer! Well I am going to help him raise his confidence! "Thank you for doing this Bubbles" he said "no problem!" I walked out of class and went to my locker. _I hope Boomer is okay…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay second chapter! **

**I don't own the ppg. (I wish I did though)**

**Anyways on with the story**

Chapter 2

(Bubbles's P.O.V)

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!

Finally! Lunch! I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door. Hmmm I wonder where Boomer is? "Hey! Watch it!" I saw the school bully Chuck Reynolds glaring at Boomer. Uh oh. I walked over to the scene. "Chuck please leave him alone" I said giving him a dazzling smile. His frown disappeared. "Uh sure! Sorry man" he said grinning at Boomer. Chuck and his friends walked off. I turned to face Boomer. "Thanks Bubbles" he said shyly. I smiled "No problem! I'll show you the way to the cafeteria" I said.

When we got there two boys walked up to us. One of them had fiery red hair and crimson red eyes. The second one had shiny raven hair and forest green eyes. They were well built and really cute, but not my type. "Bubbles these are my brothers Brick and Butch" Boomer said gesturing to the two boys. Brick was the one in red and Butch was the one in green. "Hey" they both said. "Bubbles! Over here!" I looked past them and saw my sister Blossom waving to me. "I gotta go. See you in class!" I said to Boomer. "Oh and it was nice meeting you" I said to Brick and Butch. I walked off to Blossom.

(Boomer's P.O.V)

Bubbles walked off to the girl with pink eyes. "So Boomer. You and this Bubbles chick seem to be tight" Butch said smirking. My face got warm "What? Nothing like that!" I said trying not to blush. "Sure we believe you" Brick said slyly. "Are we getting lunch or not?" I asked trying to change the subject. They rolled their eyes following me to the line.

When we were seated a group of girls walked up to us. I knew two of them. Brat and Alexis. "Hi Boomer! Do you remember me?" Brat asked blinking her eyes a lot like an anime character. "I think so. Brat right?" I said not sure what to do. "Yeah! That's me!" she said giggling. I wanted to barf right there. Brat has only known me for like half a day and she is already flirting with me! And I don't even like her. She is such a slut. "Now ladies you flirting with Boomer is not going to help keep our lunches down" Butch said smirking. I wanted to hug him! Brat glared at him before storming off and muttering some not so nice words. "Thanks man" "No problem. I hate sluts too" he said. We all laughed.

**Okay another chapter done! R&R! peace out ppl!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here ppl!**

**This chapter will have more of Brat in it so prepare to die! Kidding! (Maybe)**

**On with the story! (And I don't own the ppg) I only own my OCs**

Chapter 3

(Brat's P.O.V)

After lunch I went outside to the football field bleachers and took a seat. The dumb cheerleaders were finishing practice. Well all cheerleaders weren't dumb. Just the stupid head cheerleader was dumb. They all went to the bleachers to eat lunch. Alexis was one of the cheerleaders. She walked up to me. "The blonde bimbo said I needed improvement. Who the hell does she think she is?" she scowled glaring at Bubbles. This is one of the reasons why we hate that bitch. She thinks she knows everything and that she is the best. Just thinking about it makes me want to rip out her hair. Then I saw Boomer walk towards the bleachers. "Hot alert" I whispered grinning. Lunch didn't go so well but now is my chance. But he walked over to Bubbles and began talking with her. He said something and she laughed. I wanted to strangle her! "What the hell does he see in her?!" I spat. Alexis shrugged and snapped her gum. "ALEXIS! NO GUM! THREE LAPS NOW!" the coach screeched. Alexis groaned and went off. Well while she is running her ass of I have something to get done…

(Bubbles's P.O.V)

Another great practice! (Although it could have been better if Alexis hadn't been so crabby!) I was taking a drink when I saw a familiar figure walking up to me. "Boomer! Hi! What are you doing here?" I asked smiling. "Well I finished lunch early so I wanted to look around. I saw you practicing and just wanted to say hi" he said smiling. "I don't know how you can do all those flips and cartwheels. I would probably break my back" he continued. I laughed. Not only was Boomer nice and cute. He also had a good sense of humor. Then my smile faded. Brat strutted over to us. "Boomer? Hi! You shouldn't be out here interrupting the cheerleaders." She said. "Its okay Boomer we were done anyways" I said. Brat gave me a look that said _shut up he is MINE._ "I think I should leave now. Bubbles I'll see you in class." He walked off to his brothers. "Listen bitch. Boomer is mine and if you even try stealing him you will regret living" she hissed. She spun around on her heel and walked off with a panting Alexis trailing behind her. I sighed and went to the locker room.

After I got changed I met Blossom inside the drama room. "Hi" she said. "Hey" I said. It came out less enthusiastic. Blossom realized something was up. "Are you okay Bubbs?" she asked. "Yeah. It was just…Brat" I said. Buttercup - who I didn't notice up until - now scowled from behind Blossom. "Why won't that asshole leave you alone? I swear if she does anything to you again I'll-" she stopped talking and glared at someone behind me. "Aw. Bubbles needs her big sister to protect her." I turned around and came face to face with Brat and her "crew". Meaning: Alexis, Berserk, Brute, Princess, Brittney and Ashton. Blossom and Berserk glared at each other. Buttercup and Brute looked ready to pounce on each other. "Look Brat I don't want to make a scene. I just want you to leave me alone." I said looking at her in the eyes. But she looked ready to rip my hair out. "Listen bitch. I'll leave you alone as soon as you tell Boomer to like me and tell him to ask me out" she said smirking. I took a deep breath. "Okay"

**DUN! DUN! DAAAAAAAAAAA! **

**Oh no! **

**Will bubbles give up that easily? Will Bloss and BC let Brat get away with it?! (Probably not BC)**

**I need you guys to give me ideas for a new OC named Selena. She is one of Bubbles's friends.**

**I need the:**

**-hair color**

**-eye color**

**-personality**

**-skin tone**

**-clothing**

**Until next time! **

**-sk8rgirl709 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**Before I start I want to make two shout outs:**

**The first one is for Guineapigz2002 for being the first to review!**

**The second to Star shipsroch for the description of Selena!**

**I think I have babbled enough so on with the story!**

**Oh yeah and I don't own the ppg**

Chapter 4

(Bubbles's P.O.V)

Brat smiled victoriously. "Brat you are sick!" a voice said behind her. She turned around and came face to face with my best friend Selena. **(A/N: her description is in the reviews place) **"Stay out of this. This is not your fight." Alexis snarled. "Same goes to you" she shot back. She turned to Brat "What did Bubbles ever do to you? Why do you hate her? You should know that most bullies be mean because they are insecure. Are you insecure?" she asked crossing her arms. Brat growled at her before storming off to her seat. Selena put an arm around my shoulder. "Its okay Bubbles. Everything will be fine. She is just jealous! Don't let her intimidate you." She said. I smiled sadly at her. I know she was trying to make me feel better but what I promised to Brat is not right! I am just making things complicated between me and Boomer.

I took a seat and began doodling in my notebook. "Hey Bubbles" oh no. I looked up and saw Boomer looking down at me. "Oh. Hi Boomer" I said feeling really guilty. He looked at me with a worried expression. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I am fine! But I just want you to know that we are friends" I said. He opened his mouth but I continued. "But I know someone who would like to be more than friends with you" I said feeling horrible. He looked confused. "Who?" he asked. I took a deep breath. "Brat" he looked at me strangely. "Brat? Why would I go out with Brat? And why would Brat like me? And anyways I like someone else." He said blushing. I turned tomato red thinking about who that "someone else" could be. " please take a seat." The teacher said walking in. he took a seat next to me. I saw Brat glaring at me. I can't wait for this day to be over…

AFTER SCHOOL!Halleluya!

(Brat's P.O.V)

After school my crew came over to my house for a sleepover. (Well Berserk and Brute are my sisters but still) "Truth or Dare!" I said smirking. "Berserk you first. Truth or dare?" Brute asked. "Truth" she said finally. "Who is the hottest boy in class?" she gave her a look before answering "Brick Jojo" she said. "Good luck with that. Do you see the way he looks at Blossom?" Ashton said. We all nodded in agreement and she scowled. "Princess your next. Truth or dare?" Berserk asked. "Dare! Give me your hardest!" she challenged. Berserk's face lighted up with her evil idea look. "I dare you to date Ace from the gang green gang!" she said confidently. Princess groaned. She turned to me "Your turn. Truth or dare?" I thought for a second. "I pick truth!" I said. "Why do you hate Bubbles?"

"What?"

"Why do you hate Bubbles?" she repeated.

I thought. Nobody ever asked me that question except for Bubbles and her stupid friends and sisters.

"Well?"

I took a deep breath. "Okay. But if you tell anyone you are so dead!"They all nodded.

"Well when Bubbles first came to the school she didn't seem that bad. I didn't really pay attention to her. Nobody did because she was a newbie. But I think that this was her first time being new at a school because all she did was try and get attention. She was nice to everyone and in a few weeks she was popular. I hated it. Everyone ignored me and said 'Brat is just a crazy bitch' It drove me insane. So ever since then I have always hated her. Happy?" they all looked at me speechless. "Wow." Brianna said.

"We won't tell!" Ashton said.

"You better not!" I replied.

**Wow Brat. Just wow.**

**Okay another chapter done!**

**I know you all hate this but I need another OC.**

**He is a boy who likes Bubbles and she has mixed feelings about him.**

**I need:**

**Name**

**Eye color**

**Skin color**

**Clothes**

**Personality**

**Peace! R&R!**


End file.
